Alarm Clock
Alarm Clock, labeled The Time Master, is a contestant on The Shining Lights. Personality Alarm Clock is a smart guy. He always knows what time it is, though it sometimes drags him a bit too far. He teaches people lessons, such as bedtime. When the time zone changes, someone has to tell him. Coverage In A Funnel Argument, he only shows up in the video when he calls to Sunscreen, Bugspray and Beachball that it's 2:30 and they should sign in to Thoughts Club. In What The Beam Determined, When Dodecahedron requested Simon Says, he yawned and said he would rather sleep first. During the challenge, when Carrot ran over to him and Dodecahedron, he angrily told him to watch where he was running so he wouldn't knock people over. This annoyed Carrot, who then kicked the two off the beam. Much to Carrot's dismay, Dodecahedron hung onto the beam and Alarm Clock leaped into his arm. Then Carrot was grossed out smelling Alarm Clock's foot, and when Dodecahedron's arm got tired, they fell. In Don't Capsize!, Lamp chose him onto her team, making him, Bowling Ball and Dodecahedron happy. Then during the challenge, he asked if his team should take the motorboat, and Lamp said she didn't want it so they took the regular boat. Once they were in the boat, his only line remaining was "We are not going to endanger ourselves!" (unless his interjection during the capsize counts as a line); then after the Beach Glows made him capsize Camera took him out of the water. In Z Dodgeball Ultimate, when Rubber refuses to sleep the night of March 3, Alarm Clock explains that it's late and that there's already a lot of sleeping. The next morning, before the elimination, when Dodecahedron complains about being eliminated Alarm Clock says he probably wouldn't be eliminated. He was safe with 3 votes during the elimination. During the challenge, he got out when he kicked a ball to Bugspray who caught it and teased that he didn't have arms. The night of March 4, Alarm Clock tells Rubber it's bedtime and Rubber said he learned his lesson. In Creating Comfort, he says he's a little bit sad to be at the elimination, and Nintendo says his chances are leaving are 1/7. When he's declared safe, he notes than his chances of leaving are 0. He is saddened by Dodecahedron's elimination. He says the cookie he got tastes sour, and when Nintendo accidentally eliminates Eggy, he gets mad. During the challenge, he refuses to make beds at first, then when he gets mad at Bowling Ball for messing up the beds, he works on making them, getting his team to win. In Time to Rhyme, he was first seen getting shocked at Nintendo about the challenge idea. He didn't want to recite a poem because he was too scared, and also happened to know when the guest judges arrive. Indeed, he gets 3/30, but his team isn't up for elimination. Trivia *His body is used in Nicholas McConnell's other videos. *He, Dodecahedron and Bowling Ball form their own alliance. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shining Lights Category:Lamp's Team Category:Contestants Category:Armless